Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1
Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1 is the first podcasted episode of Jefferson Reid, Ace American. Audio "Jefferson Reid, Ace American 1" on SoundCloud Cast WorkJuice Players *Agent Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Vitas Brunholdt - Craig Cackowski *General Rex Flagwell - John DiMaggio *Patriot Commercial Announcer - Mark Gagliardi *WorkJuice Housewife - Busy Philipps *Errol Flynn - Paul F. Tompkins *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Jefferson Reid - Nathan Fillion *Brownie Finn - Samm Levine Plot The episode starts with WW2 a newsreel featuring Errol Flynn and Rex Flagwell promising victory soon. Outside of the newsreel, Agent Abby Adams calls Flagwell reporting that she's found Brownie Finn, but before she can complete her report she's ambushed by Nazis and the report cuts out. Flagwell calls for his assistant to bring Jefferson Reid to mount a rescue mission for Abby. Flagwell tells Jefferson the reason he sent Abby on a mission was to rescue Brownie Finn, but now needs Jefferson to rescue Abby from a German castle. We pause for a word from Patriot Brand Cigarettes. In the castle dungeon where Brownie and Abby are being held, they lament being caught by the Germans. Brunholdt straps Brownie into a torture machine and transforms him into a hideous giant ape-like monster. The Rasputin Process, which also saps his will, was learned with technology gleaned from the Arc of the Covenant. Jefferson Reid arrives to rescue Brownie and Abby, who is also disturbed by Brownie's new appearance and desire to kill him. We pause for a word from The WorkJuice Corporation, with special guest Errol Flynn for a new kind of meat. Brownie Finn, still a giant trollish-ape, is choking the life out of Jefferson Reid. Jefferson combats Brownie by asking him questions about America to re-focus him. Ace and Brownie then join forces to fight the Germans in the lab. They knock the Germans down the stairs, but they soon return with a 9' long canon filled with hellfire, which they shoot at Jefferson. We pause for a word from The WorkJuice Corporation and General Rex Flagwell about loose lips. After several missed shots, one shot successfully heads at Jefferson. Brownie jumps in front of the path of the hellfire. Brownie soon succumbs to his wounds and dies. While Jefferson and Brunholdt are arguing, Abby defeats every henchman in the place. Abby and Jefferson then aim the hellfire canon at Brunholdt and kill him. Jefferson and Abby then call Flagwell and after some confusion, report in, tell him of Brownie's death and request extraction. Notes Unofficial Transcript by TAHtranscripts Continuity *This is episode #3 of the Thrilling Adventure Hour podcast. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Inside Out In Outer Space. *The next episode is Tales from the Black Lagoon - Part One. *This is the first episode of Jefferson Reid, Ace American. The next episode is Ace and Mr. President (TAH #21). Production Recorded at on January 8, 2011 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles, California. It was released on January 23, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Jefferson Reid episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:January 2011 segments Category:Transcripts